poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Meets the Warriors of Virtue
Winnie the Pooh Meets the Warriors of Virtue is a new upcoming movie by David Graham (aka BowserMovies1989) and Yakko Warner. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Ryan Jeffers (Mario Yedidia) is a middle school student with a disability, implied to be from an injury. As a result, he spends most of his time reading comic books and imagining other worlds where he might have a great adventure. One day, he stops at his favorite Chinese restaurant, Ming's, and visits with the owner (Dennis Dun). He gives Ryan a manuscript of Tao which is a representation of the five elements that make up their mythology, explaining that the book could lead to Ryan's "true enlightenment". Ryan claims he doesn't need any "Self Help" books, but takes the manuscript anyway. Meanwhile at school, Ryan, who is a waterboy for the school's football team is caught eying quarterback Brad's (Michael Dubrow) girlfriend and they proceed to pick on him and his best friend Chucky (Ricky D'Shon Collins). When she stands up for Ryan, Brad instead invites Ryan and Chucky to an initiation ritual which involves them crossing a flimsy looking pipe in a water treatment plant in order to graffiti their names on a wall. Ryan ignores Chucky's warnings, feeling particularly dejected for his disablement and tries to cross. However, there is a releasing of water that floods the pool and throws Ryan into the water. Awakening in the Land of Tao, Ryan's disability is gone, and he has full use of both legs. He's attacked by soldiers, and in the process of escaping, Ryan loses his backpack with the manuscript in it. He encounters the dwarf-like Mudlap (Michael J. Anderson) who takes him to Elysia (Marley Shelton), a beautiful girl in white robes, who takes him to Master Chung (Chao-Li Chi). Master Chung leads the Warriors of Virtue: five anthropomorphic kangaroos who wield the powers of the elements. They are Lai: Warrior of Wood (Virtue of Loyalty), Chi: Warrior of Fire (Virtue of Wisdom), Tsun: Warrior of Earth (Virtue of Integrity), and Yee: Warrior of Metal (Virtue of Righteousness). Yun: Warrior of Water (Virtue of Benevolence) is no longer with the group. They are interested in finding what they refer to as the "Manuscript of Legend". The evil warlord Komodo (Angus MacFadyen) and his army are invading and terrorizing the Land of Tao in his quest for eternal youth by feeding on the special mineral called "zubrium". The Warriors manage to save Ryan from Komodo's minion Barbarocious (Ying Qu). In order to retrieve the lost manuscript from Komodo, the Warriors join forces once again to invade Komodo's fortress. The warriors join forces once again and while Tsun and Lai remain behind, Yee, Chi and Yun hope to invade Komodo's fortress for the book. Meanwhile, Elysia tells Ryan that her brother had been killed some time ago and how he reminds her of him, but while her back is turned one of Komodo's leaders General Grillo (Tom Towles) kidnaps him and Elysia runs from the sound of Komodo's voice. As Yun, Yee and Chi break into Komodo's stronghold and try to take the book they realize they had been led into a trap set up by Elysia who, besides being more provocatively dressed by now, ignores their pleas to leave Komodo who had become her lover and used her thirst for vengeance to turn her against them. They are then dropped into a deadly trap, which they barely manage to escape. Meanwhile, General Grillo runs into Master Chung who quickly loses in a battle against him when he tries to capture Ryan. When Komodo's armies invade, Chung then faces Komodo in a fierce battle that ends with him mortally wounded. Ryan runs only to run into Mudlap who wittingly turns Ryan over to Komodo's army. Moments later at Komodo's palace, Ryan discovers Elysia's treachery was due to the fact that Yun accidentally killed her brother in a battle. He discovers that Komodo plans to use his ability to read from the manuscript to return to Ryan's world and drink the life springs from there when Tao runs out. Ryan discovers that he too cannot read from the manuscript and the pages are blank. This sends Komodo into a rage which forces Elysia to defend Ryan. Barbarocious kills her in response to her defending Ryan. Komodo retaliates to Elysia's death and kills Barbarocious as Ryan escapes. Upset about the sudden and abrupt losses and betrayals, Ryan's only desire is to return home. Mudlap feels sorry for what he had done and returns the watch that Ryan had given him originally, telling him where the Warriors had convened. After Mudlap leaves, Ryan discovers he can read the manuscript and reads an inscription "Five is one, Positive Kung. To take a life, you lose a part of yourself." Ryan begins to realize its meaning. The Warriors, after laying Master Chung to rest are called out by Komodo who uses his powers to pit the warriors against five duplicates of himself. They are each overcome by the greater power of Komodo's dark magic until Ryan arrives, taunting Komodo into attacking him and ripping up the manuscript. He cries the inscription to the others who use their combined power as Komodo delivers a fatal blow against Ryan effectively returning Komodo to a good man and removing his powers. Ryan lies mortally wounded, but just before he succumbs, Yee, who had been forced by his virtue into a vow of silence thanks Ryan and speaks his name. Suddenly, Ryan is back where he started, before crossing the pipe in his initiation. This time he takes Chucky's advice to "Make like Tom and cruise." As they leave, the pipe bursts as it did before, trapping Brad on the other side with no way out, his attitude prompts his friends to simply leave him there for the police to find. Ryan returns home. One night, his dog comes to him while he sits in his room. He asks if he wants to hear about Tao as the screen goes black and Ryan begins to share his adventure. Trivia *The 100 Acre Wood Assistance Inc., Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Ronald McDonald, Sundae, Birdie, Grimace, Hamburglar, Tika, Franklin, the McNuggets, the Fry Kids, King Gunga, Earl Sinclair and his family, The Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse Van Houten, Alex Whitney, Ned Flanders, Rod Flanders, Todd Flanders, Adventure, Fantasy, Horror, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Toad, Yoshi, The Masters of Evil, The Koopalings, The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, Sharptooth, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, and Myotismon guest star in this film. *''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search For Christopher Robin'','' The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island'', and Warriors of Virtue were released in 1997. *This film actually takes place after most of the Winnie the Pooh/Land Before Time sequels (which explains Littlefoot and his friends already knowing Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket), Littlefoot's Adventures of Pokémon: The First Movie (which explains Littlefoot and his friends already knowing Mewtwo), Littlefoot's Adventures of Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns (which explains Littlefoot and his friends reuniting with Mewtwo facing Giovanni), Littlefoot's Adventures of Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night (which explain Littlefoot and his friends reuniting with The Good Fairy), Littlefoot's Adventures of Ghostbusters (which explain Littlefoot and his friends already knowing Slimer and Stay Puft), most of The Land Before Time/Star Wars saga (which explains Littlefoot and his friends already knowing C-3PO, R2-D2, Darth Vader, Boba Fett, Count Dooku, and Emperor Palpatine (Darth Sidious)), Littlefoot's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas (which explain Littlefoot and his friends already knowing Jack Skellington and facing Oogie Boogie), the first three Land Before Time/TMNT films (whixh explains Littlefoot and his friends already knowing the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Splinter), Littlefoot Gets Frozen (which explains Littlefoot and his friends already knowing Elsa the Snow Queen), ''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Pagemaster'' (which explains Littlefoot and his friends already knowing Adventure, Fantasy, and Horror), Ash Ketchum Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest (which explains Littlefoot and his friends already facing Hexxus), most of the SpongeBob SquarePants/Land Before Time sequels (which explains Littlefoot and his friends already facing Sharptooth and Sheldon J. Plankton), most of the Ronald McDonald/Land Before Time series (which explains Ronald McDonald and his friends already knowing Littlefoot and his friends and facing Sharptooth), and most of the Winx Club/Land Before Time series (which explains Bloom and her friends already knowing Littlefoot and his friends and facing Sharptooth). *This is the last Winnie the Pooh crossover to feature Iago as Jafar's henchman and also marks the last time Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike face Iago as Jafar's henchman since Pooh, Littlefoot, and their friends will become friends with Iago in Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar, even though it is currently unknown what Land Before Time crossover will be the last one to guest star Iago as Jafar's henchman. And even though Bloom's Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action will be the last Winx Club crossover to guest star Iago as Jafar's henchman, this will be the last time Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla face him as Jafar's henchman since Bloom and her friends will become friends with Iago in Bloom and The Return of Jafar. *The storyline continues in Winnie the Pooh Meets the Warriors of Virtue 2: The Return to Tao. *After this film, Mario and his friends will join Pooh and his friends as members of the 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance for future projects made by David Graham and Adventure, Fantasy, and Horror will join Pooh and his friends as members of The 100 Acre Wood Assistance Inc. for future projects made by Yakko Warner. *The storyline continues in Winnie the Pooh Meets the Warriors of Virtue 2: The Return to Tao. Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Travel Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films set in China Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101.